


Epilog po epilogu

by Tokomi



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Fix-It, Fluff, M/M, Spoilers, bo należy im się happyend, nowe zakończenie, prawdziwy happyend, snitch - Freeform, tak się ten paring powinien nazywać
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 20:43:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8462320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tokomi/pseuds/Tokomi
Summary: Uwaga, spoilery!Poprawione zakończenie powieści "Nie poddawaj się" ("Carry On") Rainbow Rowell, bo z oryginalnego nie jestem zadowolona.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Happily ever after](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8943508) by [Tokomi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tokomi/pseuds/Tokomi)



**Simon**

  
Nie minął nawet miesiąc, od kiedy zacząłem mieszkać z Penny, a już wiedziałem, że muszę poszukać innej opcji. To nie tak, że wina leżała po jej stronie, wręcz przeciwnie - Penelope doskonale ukrywała złość na wszelkie małe i większe niedogodności. Dyskretnie wyślizgiwała się z mieszkania, kiedy przychodził do mnie Baz, codziennie rzucała zaklęcia niewidzialności na moje skrzydła i ogon, udawała, że wcale nie przeszkadza jej budzenie wrzaskami w środku nocy, kiedy miałem koszmary. Ale nie potrafiłem dłużej patrzeć na jej wory pod oczami i zmęczony wzrok, kiedy musiała naprawiać rzeczy przypadkiem strącone końcówką ogona. Była moją przyjaciółką, nie mogłem jej wciąż wykorzystywać. Tak dużo robiła dla mnie, a ja nie potrafiłem się odwdzięczyć.  
Postanowiłem się przeprowadzić, jednak łatwiej było powiedzieć niż zrobić. Przecież nie mogłem tak po prostu znaleźć sobie Normalnego współlokatora. Magicznego też nie. Najlepszym wyjściem byłoby mieszkać samemu, ale przez czasy sierocińca jak i te siedem i pół roku szkoły zbyt mocno przyzwyczaiłem się do mieszkania z kimś. Do czyjejś obecności, rozmów, choćby zdawkowych i do tych drobnych hałasów, jak szelest ubrań lub oddech w środku nocy. Albo do cudzych przedmiotów w łazience.  
Kogo ja chcę oszukać?  
Zbyt mocno przyzwyczaiłem się do mieszkania z Bazem.  
Budząc się po koszmarze, zawsze to jego najpierw szukałem wzrokiem. Nawet gdy przybiegała Penny, by mnie pocieszać, żałowałem, że to nie Basil. On by nie pieprzył frazesów typu "Wszystko będzie dobrze", tylko kazałby mi się ogarnąć albo w ogóle zignorował. Nie wiem czemu, ale świadomość, że on nie rozdmuchiwałby takiej sprawy sprawiała, że i ja traktowałem te straszne sny mniej poważnie, a kiedy Penny starała się pomóc, czułem się gorzej. Albo może tak sobie tylko wmawiam, bo kurewsko za nim tęsknię.  
Okej, co prawda ostatnio może nie było między nami tak super, ale zwalam winę na przeżycia. Wciąż nie jestem szczególnie stabilny emocjonalnie, on też nie. Nie wiemy nawet za bardzo o czym rozmawiać, tamten temat zdaje się wciąż być za drażliwy, a codzienność zbyt banalna. Ale w głębi serca wiem, że nie musimy rozmawiać. Wystarczy, że jest obok, na wyciągnięcie ręki, a czuję się tak cholernie bezpiecznie. Co jest kretyńskie, biorąc pod uwagę, że przecież przez tyle lat się go obawiałem. Wiem, że przed nami jest mnóstwo pracy, że nie zajdziemy daleko, jeśli nie będziemy wobec siebie szczerzy, ale mam też świadomość, że zaufanie buduje się powoli.   
Nie wiem, która wiadomość w kolejnym tygodniu zadziwiła mnie bardziej. Pierwsza była od Penny, a raczej od jej ojca. Profesor Bunce badał dziury, w których brakowało magii. Okazało się, że powoli zaczynają się wypełniać i jest naprawdę duża szansa, że wszystko stopniowo wróci do równowagi. Drugą zaś przyniósł Baz, dwa dni później. Powiedział, że wraca do posiadłości w Hampshire, kiedy tylko magia wróci na tyle, że będzie dało się mieszkać. Jego rodzice i tak wyprowadzili się z Londynu, dlatego uznali, że nie chcą tego domu. Prócz tego właściwie to on był prawnym właścicielem tej willi, po matce. Basil uznał, że w zwykłym akademiku uniwersyteckim nie wytrzyma, zwłaszcza z nowym współlokatorem. "Bardziej upierdliwy od ciebie, Snow. Wyobrażasz to sobie? Bo gdybym tam nie zamieszkał, to bym nie umiał!".  
Co więcej, powiedział, że chce, abym wprowadził się z nim.  
Oczywiście uargumentował to faktem, że dom jest za duży, by mieszkać w nim samemu i że dojazdy na dwóch wyjdą taniej... ale czułem, że głęboko w podświadomości tak naprawdę też tęskni.

  
***

\- Simonie Snow, jeśli jeszcze raz mnie obudzisz tej nocy, uduszę cię poduszką! - Baz podniósł wspomniany przedmiot na znak, że nie żartuje.  
\- A co niby zrobisz z moim trupem? Będziesz przy nim spał? A może wyssiesz krew, co by się nie zmarnowała?  
Powiedziałbym, że Basil zbladł, chociaż on ciągle jest blady. Ale na pewno nieco się uspokoił. Nadal czuł się dziwnie, gdy wchodziliśmy na temat wampiryzmu, dlatego używałem tego jak karty przetargowej, gdy się na mnie złościł.  
Minęły może dwa tygodnie od przeprowadzki, ale ja już sypiałem zdecydowanie lepiej. Szkoda tylko, że Baz nie miał porównania i że wystarczyło głośniejsze jęknięcie przez sen, a już się budził. Nie moja wina, że wtulał się we mnie tak mocno i miał ucho blisko moich ust. Oczywiście powiedziałem mu, że mamy tu tyle sypialni, że nawet codziennie je zmieniając, nie musimy spać razem, ale wywinął się mówiąc, że chce mieć na mnie oko. I nie odpuści okazji, by mnie nie budzić, wychodząc z łóżka na polowanie. Fakt, część lasu przy posiadłości spłonęła, ale na szczęście wraz z powracającą magią przychodziły zwierzęta. A i Baz po każdych łowach spędzał trochę czasu na czarowaniu, by pomóc w przyspieszaniu odbudowy.   
Tak samo moja obecność zdawała się mieć lepszy wpływ na niego. Często, kiedy brałem sobie przekąski, udawało mi się namówić również jego. Niby nadal się bał o wystające kły, ale wciąż powtarzałem, że przed kim jak kim, ale przede mną ukrywać ich nie musi. Uważałem je za seksowne. Tak jak on mój ogon. Czasami chwytał jego trójkątną końcówkę i przejeżdżał po niej językiem, wiedząc doskonale, jakie to wrażliwe miejsce. Potem oczywiście udawał, że nic nie robi i że nie ponosi żadnej odpowiedzialności za moje wybrzuszenie na dżinsach.   
Tak, przez Baza nieco zmieniłem zawartość szafy. Uparł się, że mnie zabierze na zakupy i kupił mi takie ciuchy, by nadprogramowe części ciała tak nie przeszkadzały. Chociaż w domu nigdy ich nie ukrywałem. Widziałem, że Baz wtedy czuł się bardziej normalnie. Nie rozmawialiśmy o tym, ale stawiam, że obaj baliśmy się, że te różnice nas kiedyś wykończą.  
Zwłaszcza mój brak magii. Zdarzały się chwile, kiedy łapał się na tym, że oczekiwał ode mnie użycia zaklęcia. Niby kręcił wtedy nosem, rzucał jakiś tekst typu "Znów muszę wszystko robić za ciebie", ale miałem wrażenie, że mój brak magii boli go bardziej niż mnie. Pewnego dnia zamknął się w rodowej bibliotece i nie chciał wyjść. Kiedy przynajmniej pozwolił mi wnieść mu obiad, zobaczyłem stosy magicznych książek porozrzucanych wokół niego na podłodze.  
\- Baz, co ty tu, do jasnej cholery, robisz?  
\- Przywrócę ci magię, Snow - odparł z tą pieprzoną determinacją w oczach. W tym byliśmy strasznie podobni. Jak się uparliśmy, to koniec.  
\- Przecież wiesz, że to nie ma sensu... - Machnąłem ogonem i strąciłem jakąś książkę. Spojrzał na mnie, jakby ten ruch zademonstrował, że się mylę.  
\- Skoro wróciła do dziur, powinna również wrócić do ciebie. Znajdę sposób.  
Wzruszyłem ramionami. Nie zależało mi tak bardzo. Chwilami miałem wrażenie, że już zapomniałem, jak to było mieć magię.  
\- Rób sobie co chcesz. Tylko nie rób mi nadziei - dodałem pod nosem, ale i tak usłyszał.  
\- Chodź tutaj. Siadaj. - Poklepał wykładzinę koło siebie.  
Po chwili wahania odłożyłem talerz z krokietami na podłogę i usiadłem, tak jak Baz opierając plecy o regał.  
\- Daj mi rękę - prosi cicho.  
\- Co ty knujesz?  
\- Czemu uważasz, że knuję?  
\- Bo ty zawsze coś knujesz! - warczę.  
Wzdycha ciężko, kręcąc głową.  
\- Ufasz mi? - pyta, patrząc mi w oczy. Wydają się ciemne, niemalże czarne, bo jedynym źródłem światła jest kula błękitnego ognia, którą wcześniej wyczarował, zawieszona bezpośrednio nad książką.  
\- Nie - odpowiadam przekornie. Znam te jego głupie pomysły. Chociaż im dłużej na niego patrzę, tym bardziej mam wrażenie, że jest śmiertelnie poważny.  
Wzdycha ciężko.  
\- Simonie Snow, ufasz mi? I jesteś w stanie mi zagwarantować, że mnie kochasz i że to uczucie jest szczere?  
Patrzę na niego z niedowierzaniem. Teraz mu się zachciało dowodów miłości?  
\- Jak chcesz mnie przele... - urywam, widząc po jego minie, że nie o to chodzi. - Baz, co ty kombinujesz?  
\- Chcę ci przywrócić moc. Po prostu daj mi swoją rękę.  
\- Po co? - Nie odpuszczam.  
\- Pamiętasz tamtą sztuczkę ze smokiem?  
\- Którą?  
\- Kiedy przekazałeś mi magię.  
\- Pamiętam. I?  
\- I jak idiota, Simon. Dlaczego nie spróbujemy tego teraz?  
\- Bo nie mam magii?  
Zamknął oczy i westchnął tak ciężko, że byłem pewien, że zrobi facepalma książką. W końcu je otworzył i spojrzał na mnie.  
\- Dlatego chcę ci ją przekazać. - Chwycił moją dłoń, już nawet nie pytając. - Czujesz coś? - mruknął.  
\- Nie... Baz, ja nawet nie do końca pamiętam co powinienem czuć. - Naprawdę, chwilami czułem jakby całe to moje posiadanie magii było snem albo złudzeniem.  
\- Mrowienie? Elektryczne iskierki? Płomienie? Ogień?  
Kręcę głową.  
\- A teraz? - pyta, ściskając mocno moją dłoń. Z ust wydobywa mi się syk z bólu. Puszcza natychmiast. - I co?  
\- Nic, kretynie, niemal zmiażdżyłeś mi rękę. - Przewracam oczami.  
\- Sorry - burczy pod nosem. Widzę, że jest zmartwiony, chociaż oczywiście udaje, że wcale nie. Wraca do jednej z książek, jakby już zapomniał o mojej obecności. Otulam go skrzydłem.  
\- Chciałbym przetestować jedno zaklęcie - mówi po dłuższej chwili ciszy. - Ale jest stare i niebezpieczne, jeśli uczucia nie są szczere.   
\- Dobra. Rzucaj - uśmiecham się lekko. Patrzy na mnie jak na debila. Nie żeby coś, ale przyzwyczaiłem się do tego spojrzenia, więc się nie zrażam.  
\- Ale... konsekwencje... - Sam nie wie, jak ma mi to przetłumaczyć, ale zanim znajdzie słowa, już nie może ich wypowiedzieć.  
Zamykam mu usta pocałunkiem pełnym pasji. Obaj nie umiemy gadać o uczuciach ani być szczerzy wobec siebie, ale ciało nie potrafi kłamać. Odrywam się dopiero, gdy zaczyna brakować mi tchu i opieram się czołem o jego czoło.  
\- Rozumiem, że to odpowiedź na wcześniejsze pytanie?  
\- Na każde z nich. Rzucaj zaklęcie.   
Kiwa głową ze zrozumieniem, po czym łapie moją dłoń. Splata naszej palce i ściska ją, choć nie tak mocno jak wcześniej. Wolną ręką podnosi różdżkę.  
\- Spójrz na mnie - szepcze, a ja przysuwam się bliżej, by widzieć go lepiej w tym słabym świetle.  
\- *Chcę dzielić z tobą wszystko!* - wykrzykuje głosem pełnym magii. I wtedy to czuję. Ciepło, które rozchodzi się po całym moim ciele. Z początku jest przyjemnie, ale zaraz zaczyna parzyć. Czuję jak cały płonę i aż się dziwię, że na mojej skórze nie pojawiają się płomienie.  
\- Simon...? Simon?! - Widzę, że Baz zaczyna panikować, a ja odpływam, staję się zbyt ciężki, by utrzymać się w pozycji siedzącej. Cholerna gorączka, zaraz chyba padnę... Łapie mnie w ramiona, nawet nie czuję, czy jego dotyk mnie parzy czy ziębi. Chyba coś jeszcze mówi, ale nic z tego nie wyłapuję. Świat mi się rozmywa, zamykam oczy, ale znów je otwieram, bo pod powiekami widzę tylko ogień. Tracę przytomność a może i siły życiowe... Patrzę jak Baz nachyla się nade mną, słyszę cholernie wyraźne "Przepraszam". Musiał albo krzyczeć, albo mówić mi prosto do ucha.  
I to ukłucie czy dwa w okolicach szyi.  
A potem ciemność.  
Kiedy się budzę, pierwsze co wiem, to to, że coś ciąży mi na brzuchu. Drugie, czuje się jakoś inaczej, chociaż ni cholery nie wiem dlaczego. Trzecie - docierają do mnie wspomnienia. Otwieram oczy i próbuję się podnieść. Leży na mnie głowa Baza, który widocznie zasnął na krześle. Dziwne, że nie położył się obok. Musiał mnie obserwować. Ile spałem? Żaluzje w pokoju są szczelnie zasłonięte, jak zwykle, więc może być i środek nocy, i dnia.  
\- Baz? - pytam cicho. Budzi się natychmiast.  
\- Simon?! Wszystko w porządku? - Kompletnie nie próbuje ukryć troski w głosie i tego przerażenia, jakby w ogóle był zdziwiony, że się obudziłem. Jego oczy są opuchnięte od płaczu. Chwila... powinno być ciemno, więc czemu to widzę?  
\- Tak? Chyba... Co się stało? - Mrugam parę razy, kompletnie nic nie rozumiejąc.  
\- To moja wina - Baz wzdycha ciężko. - Przepraszam...  
Nie wiem jeszcze o czym mówi, ale zaczynają do mnie docierać bodźce. Dużo bodźców. Wyraźny zapach jego czarnych falowanych włosów z poduszki obok mnie, na której przecież nie leżał od dłuższego czasu. Skrzypienie starej okiennicy, którą słychać na wietrze, ale na pewno nie w tej części domu. Zaczynam drżeć. I jeszcze szyja mnie boli w jednym miejscu. Wyciągam dłoń, by się tam dotknąć...  
\- Nie ruszaj! - syczy Baz, łapiąc mnie za rękę. Ale za późno. Opuszkami palców wyczuwam bandaż. Basil patrzy na mnie ze strachem w oczach, bo wie, że ja już wiem. Tylko że ja jestem wciąż zbyt oszołomiony i skołowany, by wszystkie te puzzle złożyć w całość.  
\- Przepraszam, Simon, nie chciałem, ale nie było wyjścia... - Dalej trzyma moją dłoń i splata razem nasze palce. - Albo właściwie chciałem... Może dlatego tamto zaklęcie tak zadziałało... - wzdycha ciężko.  
\- Czego chciałeś? - pytam, chociaż wiem, że zaraz oberwę jednym z tych pieszczotliwych określeń jak "debil"  
Ale tak się nie stało.  
\- Zmienić cię w wampira. - Chowa twarz w dłoniach.  
Chyba nigdy nie zostałem tak mocno uderzony zaklęciem *Słoń w pokoju* jak teraz tymi słowami. Kawałki układanki zaczęły się zgadzać, ale wciąż brakowało niektórych elementów.  
\- Co się właściwie stało? - Spojrzałem na Baza. Łzy spływały mu po policzkach. Pierwszy raz widziałem, by płakał. Wyciągnąłem dłoń, by je delikatnie otrzeć i, rzeczywiście, wydała mi się bardziej szara.  
\- Chciałem przywrócić ci magię... pamiętasz? - szepcze, pociągając nosem. Naprawdę był w okropnym stanie, wcześniej, choćby się waliło i paliło, użyłby chusteczki.  
Kiwam głową.  
\- Użyłem zaklęcia... które zrobiło ci krzywdę... Myślałem, że to cię zabiję, Simon... Spanikowałem...  
\- I zrobiłeś "am" - dopowiadam.  
Aż przestaje płakać, patrząc na mnie z niedowierzaniem. Sam się sobie dziwię, nie wiem, czemu to powiedziałem. Czasem ma rację, że jestem idiotą.   
\- Czyli teraz będę miał kły, takie jak ty? - pytam, na co kiwa głową. - I będziemy chodzić na romantyczne kolacje w środku nocy i przy blasku księżyca w lesie? - Chwila niepewności i kolejne kiwnięcie. Chyba się nie spodziewał, że przyjmę to tak spokojnie.  
\- Baz - wzdycham - wiedziałem, że do tego dojdzie prędzej czy później. Zastanawiałem się wręcz, czy cię nie poprosić o ugryzienie...  
\- Pojebało cię? - wybuchł nagle. - Myślisz, że to fajne? Nie widzisz, jak ja się męczę? Wpakowałem cię w to, co sam przeklinam od ostatnich 13 lat!  
Wzruszam ramionami. Wiem, że go to irytuje jeszcze bardziej.  
\- Cieszę się - szepczę, czym znowu kompletnie go zaskakuję. Jego napięta twarz się rozluźnia.  
\- Z czego?  
\- Że teraz będę mógł cię wkurwiać przez całą wieczność - szczerzę się.  
Patrzy na mnie i chyba to do niego dociera. Na jego ustach błądzi słaby uśmiech.  
\- Naprawdę, Baz. Wolę być przy tobie wampirem, niż bez ciebie królową Anglii. - Wyciągam rękę i przyciągam go za kark do pocałunku. - Póki jesteśmy razem, wszystko będzie okej - szepczę, muskając wargami jego usta.  
Baz oddaje pocałunek, ale nagle odrywa się ode mnie, jak oparzony.  
\- Simon, a co z twoją magią?  
Mrugam parę razy. No tak już obaj zdążyliśmy zapomnieć...  
\- Jeśli... jeśli to nie zadziałało i zrobiłem z ciebie wampira na darmo... - Zaczyna się znów trząść.  
\- Daj mi różdżkę - proszę łagodnym głosem. Podaje mi swoją, bo ja sam nie wiem, gdzie jest moja. I tak jej nie potrzebowałem od czasu tamtej walki, a i niesie za dużo złych wspomnień, zwłaszcza co do tej poprzedniego właściciela.  
\- Jakie zaklęcie mam rzucić? - Kompletna pustka w głowie, lecz Basil wcale nie wygląda, jakby miał więcej pomysłów. Zamykam oczy, łapię jego dłoń i przypominam sobie ten moment, kiedy to ja przekazywałem mu magię...  
\- *Mrugaj, mrugaj gwiazdko na niebie!* - recytuję wyraźnie, dokładnie tak samo jak on wtedy. Wydaje się to teraz takie proste, jakby to było moje własne zaklęcie. Otwieram oczy, a pokój znika. Są tylko gwiazdy i ta jedna moja, najjaśniejsza. Baz.  
\- Działa - szepcze wzruszony, lekko ściskając mnie za rękę.  
Fakt, nie ma ich tyle, co wtedy i kiedy skupię wzrok, widzę, że sufit nadal tu jest, ale...  
Mam magię. Puszczam jego dłoń, by się upewnić, czy nie kradnę jej Bazowi, ale gwiazdy zostają, aż szepczę "Wróć!".  
\- Działa! - powtarza przez łzy, przytulając mnie cholernie mocno, a ja próbuję go objąć skrzydłami... których nie ma. Wtulam się więc tylko w niego, szczęśliwy jak chyba nigdy. Czuję się tak, jakby los obiecał mi, że wszystko będzie dobrze.  
I tak jest. Baz powoli oswaja się z faktem, że teraz jestem wampirem i, mimo że za żadne skarby świata się do tego nie przyzna, bardziej akceptuje sam siebie. Już nie kryje się tak przy jedzeniu ze mną, uczy mnie polować i ssać jak wampir... nie tylko na łowach. W końcu nie musi się dłużej martwić, że przypadkiem mnie tam ugryzie i zarazi. A co ciekawe, to Baz ma większy apetyt na krew niż ja, dokładnie na odwrót niż do jedzenia.  
Smocze skrzydła i ogon co prawda wreszcie zniknęły, ale czasem je przywołuje dla Baza. Nie pytajcie, to w końcu on i jego dziwne fetysze. Ale póki sprawia mi to przyjemność, nie oponuję.  
Jest dobrze. Nie jest idealnie. Zdarzają się kłótnie i wyzywanie od idiotów. Albo dni, w których tylko się mijamy w tym dużym domu. I zdaję sobie sprawę, że kiedyś może czarodzieje nas znajdą i będą chcieli zrobić z nami porządek. Ale wiem jedno. Mam Baza i Baz ma mnie, już zawsze będziemy po jednej stronie. Co by się nie działo, mamy siebie.  
I będziemy robić swoje.


End file.
